Familia
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Knox and his family and friends along with the adventures they have
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something that Tomadahawk gave me the idea for since we are collaborating on my Rio story An Eagle's Family which involves my eagle OC Knox so I felt like writing a series of one shots involving Knox and Tne gang.**

 **In this first one, Blu, Knox and Rafeal are hanging out in a bird bar in Rio and it's a month after Gwen and Knox got married plus Gwen is laying an egg.**

 **I hope Tomadahawk likes.**

* * *

It was a month and a half after he had gotten married bit right now Toma along with Blu and Rafeal were hanging out at a bird bar in downtown Rio but he was so happy being married and Blu hoped Rafeal woukdn't feed Knox the happy wife, happy life thing because he and Gwen were different.

"So how is married life for you and Gwen?" Blu asked Knox drinking a cocktail.

"Good but I think she has an egg in the oven, as she was gaining weight, being sick every morning but I don't mind if we become parents, we'll be good ones like mine." Knox said wearing a sombrero on his black feathered head.

"Yes but you guys are sweet together, and you two first met in daycare when you were just babies!" Rafeal said making Knox giggle because of Tne cocktail and Tne memory.

"Maybe you should go easy on Tne drinks amigo, as you may be married but you're still growing because you're a teen and your hormones are kicking in." Rafeal said as Blu sighed.

"Rafe's right bro, you're still basically growing but is Gwen okay?" Blu said.

"Si she's at home bit acting weird and bloated." Knox said as Rafeal chuckled knowing what this meant as Knox was confused.

"I'm guessing Tomy never gave him the talk." Blu said to Rafeal as the toucan c"Maybe huckled but sighed seeing Knox skittish around humans which Blu thought weird since Linda's niece Brianna had been around him when he was a baby p,us had raised Toma.

"Maybe Toma should tell him about that, because my kids know about Linda." Blu said as they were going home dragging a drunk Knox home.

* * *

That evening Gwen was at the Gunderson house but sleepy plus had made a huge nest making her and Toma's daughter Lumos who was almost four curious but saw her aunt might be laying an egg meaning an new cousin which made her happy because she missed Knox because he was all grown up plus he was married to Gwen.

She saw hervDad playing with her Mom which was funny but joining in as Toma chuckled but he hoped Knox was okay because the world was a scary place outbthere and he and Yuna wanted what was best for Knox and for Lumos sighing.

Hearing singing made Toma curious but saw Blu and Rafeal bringing Knox home but Yuna was stunned smelling alcohol off her son's breath.

"What the heck did you two do, get my baby to drink when he's still growing?" Yuna said making Rafeal gulp because it was like his wife when she got mad but Blu sighed leaving as Yuna was cursing in eagle so Lumos wouldn't hear but Toma was tending to Knox knowing all eagle teens did things like this plus Yuna still thought of Knox as her little baby despite him hitting puberty.

He was putting a cold cloth on Knox's head despite hearing annoyed moaning but it would help when he woke up later so let him sleep plus Knox did stay up late.


	2. Understanding

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

 **In this one, Toma reveals his origins to Knox which shocks the eagle teen because he and his dad are very close but Blu helps both father and son**

* * *

"What do you mean Dad, that you weren't raised by an eagle like you and Mom raise me and Lumos?" Knox asked the next day while drinking coffee since Jewel, Gwen and Yuna along with Lumps were having girl time like gettingbtheir talons painted.

"Some eagle kids aren't as lucky as you and your sister, becausevI was raised by a human." Toma replied making Knox stunned because he thought highly of his dad but Toma saw that sad look on his son's face.

"When I was a baby, bad humans known as poachers took me from my parents, and almost sold me to peopke who aren't so nice but I escaped." Toma said.

"But that means you didn't imprint with Eagles so how did you land Mom?" Knox asked as Toma slapped himself with a wing.

"We met in high school bud, we were much older than you and Gwen but if a kind human hadn't found me, I would have n-not been alive..." Toma said getting shaky fighting back tears going off on his own bit Knox was quiet because he hadn't meant to upset his father so sighed plus he was tired because he'd been up late goofing around with a bunch of Eagles his age but kept that a secret from his parents.

"Hey Knox, what's up, what's going on?" a voice said belonging to a blue feathered eagle named Marco who was his best friend.

"My Papi was talking to me, about things but guess you guys were having fun?" Knox said.

"Yes we were goofing around c'mon!" Marco said as Knox was leaving with him making Blu stunned wondering who that was.

* * *

Blu saw Toma down in the dumps which bothered him because the eagle male was always in a good mood especially when Yuna talon massaged him wondering what was wrong.

"Knox is mad at me because of my organs, because I was raised by a human." Toma said looking away hiding his tears making Blu sigh knowing his kids knew but they were younger than Knox but was hugging Toma.

"It's gonna be okay plus he'll understand but he kinda ran off with some eagle kid named Marco." Blu to,d him making Toma curious because Knox never spoke about if he had pals to goof around with guessing Knox didn't want them to know.

He was flying to find them hearing teenage laughter as they were "Yo Alpha isn't that your old man?" playing soccer but drinking soda but guessed Marco was the Alpha of the gang but stunned it was Knox but proud of him hoping that he was safe.

"Isn't that your Papi spying on us?" one of them said.

Toma gulped seeing Knox angry as he and Blu were leaving knowing they were in big trouble when Knox got home and Knox basically was mad making Gwen sigh but knew that her teenage husband was having fun, but she saw him surprised seeingbthe huge egg fist pumping as Toma was stunned.

"Ah, I don't want your human finger claws near it." he said as Blu sighed kShe nowing they had to talk but Jewel stopped him.

She found Knox outside understanding his anger stroking his face with a talon.

"I know we all think our parents are one thing, when they're not.

My dad and I were separated by poachers when I was very young but I grew up wild and free and thought that was what I wanted until I met your uncle who had the same background as your father but I loved him, and so do your cousins.

It doesn't matter where you were born, be it human or eagle, but that they love you." Jewel said making Knox realise he had been kind of unfair to his dad making Jewel smile.

Toma wondered what the heck Jewel said that made Knox get it, as she explained making him happy.


	3. Two New Additions

**A/N**

 **Here's more but know Tomadahawk likes.**

 **Yuna has a surprise for both Knox and Toma but Knox's friends are stunned that he's going to high school since they dropped out but Knox keeps that from his parents.**

* * *

giggled excitedly because Yuna and her friends were putting their talons all over him as both Blu and Knox sighed but Knox was scared because he would be starting high school with other bird kids his age but Gwen wasn't going because of the egg which was Underdtandable but the teen was trying to play it cool.

Jewel understood remembering her kids's first day of school but it was okay plus Knox was a very sweet kid hoping the other bird kids wouldn't be mean to him.

He noticed a lot of empty pizza boxes in Tne trash unaware his Mom liked pizza and putting things on it like Oreos but he was curious guessing but in his mind his emotions were figuring it out.

"Yep his Mom is gonna have another kid, meaning Knox is gonna get upset." Anger said.

"Maybe starting his new school will help, right?" Joy said.

"You realise he's scared about that Joy, since other kids were mean to him in his otner grades." Fear said.

"Yuna, are you gonna lay another egg?" Toma asked his wife as Yuna nodded making him excited like Knox starting high school in a few days but Knox was sneaking out to join his friends which Yuna didn't mind.

* * *

The next few days were fun for Knox just hanging out with his Dad and uncle along with Marco and his friends but hoped high school was okay and stunned his friends were drop outs underdtanding knowing if he did that, his parents would freak.

"Yeah but my folks expect me to make something out of myself, get good grades but we're still friends right?" Knox said as they nodded.

Knox and them were going to get ice cream plus Carnval was approaching making Knox excited because he loved this time of year and wanted to make a float plus he loved the parade seeing Marco agree but we're having fun but Marco was talking about soccer making Knox underdtand hoping they didn't know he was married and almost a father because Marco and his friends might be mad at him, but things would work out as his phone buzzed.

His eyes widened in awe getting up rushing back home as Gwen's egg was hatching arriving at once.

Toma was excited seeing a baby snow eagle hatch but it had Knox's eyes but another one came out that looked like Knox making them surprised.

"Aw they're so cute but they're girls which is very cute." Knox said seeing Gwen agree.

Lumos was in awe seeing her new cousins because things were gonna be fun making Blu chuckle because Knox would be a busy guy.


	4. Moving To An New Home

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and thanks to Tomadahawk for enjoying this series of stories.**

 **In this one, Knox, Gwen along with their newly hatched babies Keikoo and Vermont head to an eagle preserve where they will be safe from what Toma calls bad humans meaning he is very protective.**

* * *

"You guys are moving but to where, and why plus won't your parents be sad about this because they care about you and your growing family?" Blu asked Knox the next night after Knox had put his infant daughters Vermont and Keikoo to sleep but he sighed.

"Yes because they need a good home plus I worry that the bad humans that kidnapped my dad as a baby might kidnap them Uncle Blu which Gwen and I don't want to happen to them." Knox told the male Sphix Macaw.

Blu understood because he was had went through the same thing growing up hoping it would be okay because he knew that Knox was taking care of his family like him and Jewel with Bia, Carla and Diago because they would do anything to protect their kids.

Knox nodded because he cared about his babies and he didn't want them to get hurt because he loved Gwen and his daughters but something was on his mind, how Toma his father would react to the fact he and his family were moving.

"I'm just gonna leave them a letter, that way they won't get hurt plus it is time to leave the nest..." Knox said as Gwen nodded seeing him write but leaving the letter somewhere Toma would find it.

* * *

The next day Gwen was putting both Keikoo and Vermont in a pouch on her back as she and Knox were leaving for an eagle preserve up state in New York but Brianna understood after reading Knox's letter but knew he was safe in an eagle preserve along with Gwen and their babies knowing that Toma didn't know his son had left a,ong with Gwen and their babies had went to an eagle preserve.

She saw Toma awake nuzzling her wondering what was wrong but Brianna wondered if she should tell him seeing the black feathered eagle male looking for Knox showing him the letter making his eyes widen.

"I understand, since he and Gwen are doing what is best for his family and our grand babies." Toma told her seeing Yuna there cuddling him making him understand but knew tnat Knox might find it hard since he had been living among humans.

"Everything will work out, sweetie because Knox is old enough plus they are taking care of their babies from bad humans." Yuna told him cuddlimg him because he needed comfort but hoped that things was okay

She and hin were french beaking which was like french kissing with humans but Brianna smirked knowing how those two were but noticed Lumps was still sleing but saw the little female eaglet wake up grossed out by her parents.

"You'll understand when you're older sweetie, but it's okay." Brianna told her.

"Why is Daddy sad?" Lumos asked as Brianna told her making her understand but she knew that Knox would be okay out there seeing her father by himself on the bed but she was cuddling him which made him feel a little better because he was very protective of loved ones.


	5. Settling In

**A/N**

 **Here's more**

 **Knox and Gwen arrive at the eagle preserve but Knox is shy plus they meet Kito the preserve's alpha male who is friendly.**

* * *

Knox was anxious being in the New York Eagle Perserve because he didn't know anybody there but Gwen knew in time this place would feel like home seeing Keikoo and Vermont awake as she was nuzzling them gently seeing an older silver feathered eagle male making Knox gulp.

"Hey there you must be new to the place, I'm Kito sort of the alpha here, as I have been here since I was a baby but your little ones are cute but what're their names?" he said.

"Keikoo and Vermont, we're Knox and Gwen and moved here from Minnosota." Gwen said making Kito curious because he had never seen Eagles like them before.

He noticed that Knox was shy which was understandable because he had been like this since he had first came here so hoped the kid would relax because he was friendly but was showing them around but Gwen was impressed knowing that Toma and Yuna would love it here, making Knox sigh because he knew his dad would start his antics involving talons and they had to make a good impression on Tne Eagles here.

"Maybe but they like living in Minnosota with Bri, so it's okay plus the otner Eagles can't know we lived with humans." Knox whispered to her.

"It's okay plus you should just be yourself, because I love you along with Keikoo and Vermont but they will love you." Gwen told him kissing him making Kito smirk because he didn't have a mate making Gwen curious.

Knox smiled seeing this place was good for his wife and kids but was scared about the other Eagles and if they liked him but Gwen's advice was making him feel better but liked the house that they were living in, making Gwen chuckle as Kito was leaving them be.

"This place is nice, plus Tne kids will love growing up here ." Knox told her.

Gwen smiled as she was seeing a crib like nest for the babies but Knox was understanding that things were okay.

* * *

That night Gwen was feeding Keikoo and Vermont milk since it had been a very long day for them, her and Knox meaning it was an early night for them humming the lullaby Jewel sang to her and Blu's kids because both babies were grouchy but crying making Knox understand cuddling tnem.

"Ssh guys don't cry as moving to an new place is scary which I shoukd know, but in time this place will be like home." Knox said singing to tnem which made tnem relax out like lights, tucking them into a crib like nest kissing their fluffy little heads but he and Yuna were tired too since it was a long day.

"So, what do you think of Tne place, Knoxy?" Gwen said.

"Good, but just shy because you know what I'm like with new places but things will work out plus maybe my folks will like." Knox to,d her yawning.


	6. Bonding With Kito

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series and thanks to Tomadahawk for reading them.**

 **In this one, while Knox and Gwen are settling in, in Minnosota Toma and Yuna are having fun with Blu's kids and Tneir younger daughter Lumos**

* * *

That early morning Knox was awoken by his little ones but Gwen was asleep but he was going to the crib like nest that Keikoo and Vermont were in because they were awake and crying guessing they needed milk going to Tne fridge where the milk was, putting it in bottles placing the teats in their little beaks, seeing them drink up which was understandable burping tnem afterwards.

Later that morning Gwen found a sleeping Knox guessing he'd been up taking care of their kids kissing his black feathered head seeing a smirk on his beak.

She was making pancakes for them but saw him awake after a while kissing her and was writing a letter to his parents so they wouldn't worry but saw Kito here making him curious because he wanted to know about him and Gwen.

"I-I guess it's okay to tell you sir." Knox told Tne silver feathered male eagle as Kito was beside them but Knox was playing with his talons while explaining to him making him surprised but curious as he didn't mind but guessed he could be like a brother to Knox but he was understanding.

"It's okay because some of the Eagles at the preserve were helped by good hearted humans, so it's okay." Kito told him.

"Yeah my parents live in Minnosota." Knox told him.

"That's cool little eagle, as they must be wonderful to raise an eagle like you." Kito told him making Knox understand because he was right.

"Yes but it's okay." Knox said drinking coffee.

Gwen smirked as she loved that her shy husband was making friends with Kito but knew good things were happening.

* * *

Toma chuckled as he and Yuna had gotten a letter from Knox and Gwen but saw Bia, Carla and Diago along with Lumos up to mischief like playing with fireworks but Yuna shook her head knowing Blu would freak out if he saw what they were doing, but she knew that they were kids and just having fun, plus Lumos looked really happy because she missed Knox so being with her cousins was helping.

"I haven't seen her this happy in a while, since Knox left for that preserve." Yuna said to Toma while he was goofing around with Tne kids but knew Blu or Jewel would be stunned that they were playing such wild games because he was a safety freak so the kids loved Toma and his antics

"Hey!" Blu said to him making Toma jump.

"We're just having fun Blu, they're kids." Toma said.

Blu sighed as they were running around but he managed to round them up going home seeing Lumos giggle because she loved her dad being silly and goofing around.


	7. Going Back In Age

Toma wasn't acting like himself after a little accident involving Tne Fpuntain of Youth which he and Blu had found plus he'd stayed in there for a while so was turning back into a baby without realising it plus memories were fading but it was okay plus Knox noticed this behaviour while he was visiting his parents while Yuna was back with their kids but Yuna hoped her husband was okay.

He was in their room but sleepy falling asleep as Tne magic turned him back into a fluffy, wi,d baby eagle since Toma didn't remember what being a baby was like thanks to poachers so this was a good thing and right now, he was scared whimpering but crying stunning Yuna wondering where the baby had came from.

"Aw, you should keep him you know?" Knox said.

"Yes, but he loojs hungry." Yuna said getting milk.

Knox smi,ed remembering being a baby and being fed by his Mom but it was cute plus it looked scrawny like it hadn't eaten in a while but Knox knew before long, it would be okay unaware that it was his father transformed but had to grow up again but was enjoying Yuna's cuddles and Tne milk.

"Aww, somebody's very sleepy I see." Yuna said.

Lumos found this cute because she felt a bit lonely plus chubby like her brother so having a little brotner was helping her making Knox understand hugging her.

* * *

Gwen was curious after Knox told her how things were going in Minnosota but knew that Knox's Mom would help that baby they'd found making Knox nod because flying long distances tired him out curling up in the bed they shared since it was bedtime and Tneir kids were out like lights making Gewn smile nuzzling her husband.

She hoped that things would be okay but had more eggs on Tne way meaning more siblings for her and Knox's kids so hadn't told Knox yet in case he freaked out knowing he worried a lot about things.

She hoped Kito was okay since he was shy so she and Knox talked to him a lot plus their kids loved being around him going to sleep making sure she had enough energy for Tne next morning.

.


End file.
